It's Like We've Never Met
by Sing-it-4-the-w0rld
Summary: Written for Klaine!Week on Tumblr - day one baby/kiddie!Klaine. What if Kurt and Blaine were friends as babies, but had no memory of it? Watch the boys, as they get ready for the wedding, slowly learn about their past together. Rated M for possible smut.
1. Prologue

Kurt and Blaine were going through a box of old photos that were stuffed in Blaine's attic. One photo made Blaine gasp and turn it around to read the caption his mother always wrote. "Blaine and Kurt, 2 years old"

"Babe, look at this one." Blaine held out the picture, it had a curly haired boy in too big jean shorts and a power rangers t-shirt laying against a smaller boy with short, light brown hair, wearing what was unmistakable women's red high-heeled shoes as part of his ensemble.

Kurt choked on the water he had just taken a sip of, not wanting to spit it onto the photo, but hardly able to contain himself.

"You mean, we were friends before? Why didn't anyone tell us? How did we meet? Why did we not stay friends? Blaine? BLAINE? Did you know about this?" Kurt was getting frantic as he questioned Blaine, his voice getting higher and faster as he spoke.

"Kurt, honey, slow down. Why don't we go talk to your dad? He'll be more likely to answer us than my mom." He trailed off, looking back at the pictures, times when his parents did things with him, the whole family smiling.

When the boys got to Kurt's house they went straight to Burt, who was sitting in his recliner, watching the OSU game. "Dad, we need to talk." Kurt stated as he stepped between his father and the television.

Burt wasn't in the mood for a fight; he sighed as he turned the tv off, "What's up kiddo?"

"Would you please explain this?" Kurt stated in his best bitch-voice while holding up the picture of the two babies.

"Oh my…" Burt trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

_Kurt and Blaine were laying on a blanket together, babbling like a couple of teenaged girls, a few words being understood by the adults, but for the most part the boys being in their own world._

"_Bane, Bane!" Kurt called out to the curly-haired boy who was falling asleep. "Play wit me! Momma bot cups." The smaller boy handed Blaine a blue cup, keeping the pink for himself._

"_Pe! Pe!" Blaine yelled out; he wanted the pink one._

_Never the kind to withhold things from his friends, Kurt handed the pink one over, "We can share?" _

_Blaine nodded, taking a sip of invisible juice from the cup, then snuggling against Kurt._

Burt didn't know what to tell the boys. He remembered those days like they were yesterday, and then Blaine's dad got transferred to out of state. The Anderson's weren't the type to keep up with old acquaintances, so Burt and Elizabeth never tried to have Blaine and Kurt meet up.

When the two boys got together in high school Burt hadn't thought it was important to tell the boys they were friends when younger, he wanted to see where the relationship would take them.

Now, at twenty-three years old, and planning on getting married, Burt knew it was time to share their childhood with the boys.


	2. Chapter 1

"Boys, I'm sorry I never told you that you had been friends before high school. I'm not sure if I was wrong to keep it from you, or if I did the right thing – but either way, I think it's now time you know about the first few years of your lives together.

**Klaine – the early years.**

_Burt and Elizabeth were ecstatic when the house next door had sold, they were hoping for a friend for Kurt, and the couple that was moving in had an 11-year-old boy and a 2 year old, the same age as Kurt._

_The Hummels were quick to introduce themselves to the Andersons. Elizabeth volunteered to watch the boys since both of the Andersons worked, and Christine was quick to take her up on the offer. "Our jobs are always calling us away from our boys. I'm glad we moved somewhere nice, where we have someone like you to watch them. I'm sure they're in good hands with you." That was the longest Christine and Elizabeth spoke, Greg had never said a word to either of the Hummels. _

_Burt and Elizabeth thought it strange, but didn't question it. Elizabeth just took care of all three of the boys like they were her own; Cooper was busy with homework most of the time that he was over, but with Blaine and Kurt only being toddlers it gave her lots of time to play with them. _

_She tried to get them to play ball – throwing soft, plastic balls to them, kicking small balls their way, even giving them a bigger basketball to dribble, but neither boy seemed interested. She was getting frustrated, nothing she gave them would keep them occupied. One day she grabbed out everything in the house that was safe for a baby to play with and put it on the front lawn. She then took Kurt's favorite little yellow blanket, laid it out, and set both boys on it. _

_Pretty soon she saw Kurt toddling over to Blaine, two cups in his hand. "Bane, Bane! Play wit me! Momma bot cups." Elizabeth chuckled at her son, if only she had known a few months ago that some old plastic cups would keep him happy. _

"_Pe! Pe!" Kurt then handed Blaine the pink cup, and Elizabeth heard one of the sweetest phrases come from her sons little red lips, "We can share."_

_She grabbed her camera out of her purse and snapped a picture of them as they laid down against each other, both adorable in their own way._

**2017 – 6 months before their wedding**

"So how did my mom get the picture?" Blaine hesitantly asked Burt who had just finished telling the story of what led up to the picture.

"Elizabeth would take the full camera to be developed, get doubles of each photo, and give a copy to your mom." He shrugged and then turned the game back on.

Kurt and Blaine went up to Kurt's old bedroom and lay on the bed, both looking at the picture and lost in their own thoughts. Kurt lightly punched Blaine on the shoulder as he spoke, "It's a good thing you were such a cute toddler. I'd never have forgiven baby me if I had fallen for the ugly baby."

Blaine just pushed Kurt back gently, still thinking about what Burt had said. Kurt's mom had raised him for God knows how many years, and he didn't remember it. He had to wonder when his own parents started being active in his life – a question for Burt on another day. Right now he was going to snuggle up against his fiancé as they watched _The Little Mermaid_, their favorite childhood movie.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder if they had done this same thing, twenty years ago, back in the living room of his old house. He smiled at the thought, hoping that it was true, that their love for the movie started when they were little, and it was something they had both remembered, even if only subconsciously.


End file.
